Remembrance
by Ekhi
Summary: "No te rindas, cuida de ella, prométemelo" (Evento situado en un Futuro Alternativo)


_Lo relatado en este one-shot es un suceso situado varios años adelante en un futuro hipotético y alternativo. En ese futuro varios de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la segunda parte de la 4ªTemporada no tienen lugar de la misma manera. Los grupos reunidos no son los reflejados en la pequeña pantalla. _

_Como siempre, que yo sepa, ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC._

_**-Advertencia: Mención a la muerte de varios personajes-**_

_**Recomendación**__: Escuchar "Remembrance" de Balmorhea mientras lo leéis. Con ella de fondo he escrito esto._

_Espero que os guste,_

* * *

Respiró hondo manteniendo los ojos cerrados, la cabeza vuelta al cielo despejado. Se apartó el flequillo de la frente y miró tras ella al bulto en el suelo. Escondida bajo una manta raída, Judith dormitaba abrazada a su ardilla de peluche enfundada en un viejo chaleco artesano con un par de alas gastadas pintadas, descoloridas.

Beth volvió la vista de nuevo al frente, cerrando su mano izquierda en un puño mientras en la derecha sujetaba el asa del que colgaba la ballesta de Daryl. Parpadeó y agitó la cabeza, recriminándose su propia debilidad. No era momento de llorar, no era momento de ser débil, sino de pelear con fuerzas aunque no supiera que las tuviera.

Debía luchar por la pequeña que dormía a su espalda. Debía pelear por aquellos que habían caído durante el camino. Debía mantenerse firme por aquel que había dado su vida porque ellas estuvieran aun respirando en ese mundo.

Resuelta, se secó las comisuras de los ojos. Tomó aire y lo expulsó con seguridad.

No iba a rendirse. Iba a encontrarles. Sabía que podía hacerlo si seguía las indicaciones que el cazador le había dado.

Habían encontrado una pista en una vieja casa tiempo atrás, después fue en una tienda. Cualquiera lo habría pasado de largo pero, Daryl se percató de ello. Algo en la escena le hizo recordarles, e hizo que todos pusieran todo su empeño en seguir su instinto. Por ellos, por el grupo de antaño en la prisión, por la niña que había sido separada de su familia.

Cuando se lo contó al resto del grupo, Tyreese creyó que no hablaba en serio, que no podían ser ellos. Carol le miró en silencio y desvió su mirada hacia Judith. Su silencio apoyaba la corazonada del cazador. Beth insistió en que debían ponerse en marcha en cuanto pudieran para así no perder el rastro.

No tardaron en ponerse en movimiento, Daryl en cabeza seguido de Caro, Judith y Beth, Tyreesse en la retaguardia. Todos caminaban con un objetivo común, un destino que en principio prefirieron guardar para sí y no contárselo a la benjamina. Ninguno quería crear una ilusión, darle una esperanza que tal vez podría estallarles a todos en la cara y romper la burbuja que habían logrado crear.

Y allí se encontraban ahora ellas dos solas, a punto de alcanzarles, a punto de reencontrarse con el antiguo líder de su grupo.

Beth se llevó una mano al estómago, rezando por mantener en su interior lo poco que había logrado comer durante la cena. Los nervios se habían apelotonado en su estómago, encogiéndoselo hasta rozar el dolor.

Debía calmarse. Debía mantenerse serena. Debía tener la mente fría y los sentidos alerta. Era lo que él le había enseñado, y no iba a dejar caer en saco roto sus lecciones.

* * *

Beth le dio lo que sobraba de la ardilla que había cazado a Judith, obligándole a comer aunque no quisiera.

- Necesitas comer Jude.- Insistió la chica dándole un trozo de una pata, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón. Judith jugueteó con la pata entre sus dedos sin levantar la mirada de la carne.- Judith, hazlo.- Dijo con tono autoritario Beth de pie junto a ella. La mirada azul de la niña se clavó en la suya, dándole un vuelco al estómago.- Tienes que comer, hoy tenemos que seguir andando.

La pequeña agachó la mirada, ocultándola bajo su melena rubia suelta y enmarañada. Ya no le dejaba que le hiciera una trenza con sus hebras rubias. Ya no era ninguna niña para llevar su pelo así recogido, no desde aquella fatídica noche.

Beth vio de soslayo cómo la pequeña Grimes mordisqueaba con desgana la carne de la ardilla, masticándola con calma.

Mientras Judith terminaba de dar cuenta de su comida, Beth recogió sus pocas pertenencias y las guardó en la mochila que se echó a la espalda. Escuchó a Judith ponerse en pie a su espalda y acercarse a ella. Beth recogió el chaleco del suelo y le ayudó a ponérselo, le llegaba por las rodillas pero ella insistía en ponérselo. No le culpaba por querer aferrarse a la prenda.

Beth se mordió el labio viendo las salpicaduras de sangre que no había logrado limpiar del ala izquierda. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre la parte rasgada del ala derecha, ahí donde le habían alcanzado. Apartó su mano temblorosa de la prenda y le dio un leve apretón en el hombro a Judith, sonriéndole con la mirada brillante.

- ¿Ya estás preparada?- Judith no abrió la boca y asintió con la cabeza.

Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, Beth con la esperanza de dar con la razón de que se encontraran en esas carreteras remotas, Judith con la certeza de que ya nada iba a ser igual.

* * *

No lo hacía por gusto, cada vez le costaba más encontrar un motivo para hacerlo de verdad. Le recordaba demasiado al tiempo que habían pasado todos juntos en la prisión, en la carretera después, encerrados en los refugios que habían encontrado durante todos esos años tras haber sido separados.

Demasiados momentos vividos iban asociados a esa parte de ella misma, a esa faceta que había llegado a amar con todas sus fuerzas, pero que ahora le creaba una desazón que parecía no tener fin.

Pero se obligó a hacerlo, por ella, por Judith. Su voz melódica se entrecortaba a cada ruido que escuchaba, a cada crujido que no era provocado por sus pies. Pero siguió cantando en voz baja, tarareando las partes de las canciones que ya no recordaba al no volver a escucharlas desde hacía tantos años.

Recordó la calidez de las velas de la casa funeraria, el roce de las teclas bajo sus dedos mientras cantaba con su mirada fija en su espalda. Si cerraba los ojos podía llegar a visualizarle allí, tumbado en el interior del ataúd en la cama más cómoda que había tenido en años. Una sonrisa nostálgica afloraba en su rostro al recordar la expresión de su cara al decirlo, la certeza y la honestidad que se entreveía en sus palabras.

Recordó aquella noche de tormenta en la que Judith se encogió bajo su manta, aferrándose como un mono a su cuerpo, asustada por los rayos. Recordó su suave voz pidiéndole que le cantara algo, que alejara el miedo que provocaban los truenos. Aún podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo pequeño pegado a su pecho.

Miró a Judith caminando a su lado con el martillo de Tyreese en el cinto, y el cuchillo de Carol. Su mirada se paseaba por el paisaje que les rodeaba, expectante a cualquier peligro conferido por vivos o muertos. Pero jamás le miraba a ella.

Dolía que no lo hiciera, pero le comprendía. Tiempo atrás, ella habría hecho lo mismo. ¡Qué diablos, lo haría en ese instante si estuviera sola! Aún dolía demasiado.

* * *

Beth abrió los ojos sobresaltada con la respiración acelerada y gotas de sudor perlando su frente. Su mirada se clavó en la de Judith, asustada.

- Lo siento, Jude.- Se disculpó la chica, tapándose con las manos el rostro y las lágrimas que sabía había vertido durante su pesadilla.- Lo siento…

Se disculpó una vez más sintiendo que el nudo de su estómago ascendía hasta su garganta, estrangulándole la respiración.

No había sido una pesadilla como tal, sino un recuerdo. Ya no hacía falta recurrir a clichés de película de terror para atemorizarla, sólo era necesario revivir algunos momentos vividos desde que el mundo se sumió en el caos. Su subconsciente sólo tenía que devolverle a aquel último día en que él dejó de existir, o en el que Carol dejó de respirar, o en el que Tyreese ya no pudo abrazar a Judith.

Y ahí fue cuando volvió a sentirla, la calidez del cuerpo de Judith pegado al suyo, abrazándole, dándole un consuelo que era incapaz de llenar el vacío que habían dejado atrás con su partida.

Beth abrazó a la pequeña Grimes, acarició su melena suelta, aceptó el cariño, el dolor, la rabia contenida en ese simple gesto. Besó su pelo y cubrió sus cuerpos con la manta.

El llanto silencioso de ambas no alteró el silencio de la habitación en la que se encontraban recluidas, dejándoles unas horas más de calma en la oscuridad.

* * *

Creyó que nunca llegaría a volver a sentirla, la desesperación, pero la estaba rozando con la punta de sus dedos.

Creía que por fin les iban a alcanzar pero cuando así parecía serlo, todo se volvía patas arriba y parecía haber un mundo entero separándoles.

Parecía una jugarreta cruel del destino. De Dios no podía ser, ni aún en su cabreo más absoluto, Dios podría macharles de esa manera. No después de tanta miseria, dolor, pérdida y abandono. No después de tanta sangre vertida, tanto sufrimiento aguantado en silencio o hecho gritos.

No era justo. No lo era. ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

- Por favor…- Imploró en voz baja, sus manos entrelazadas contra su boca acallando las lágrimas que por fin se atrevía a llorar a sabiendas de que Judith estaba dormida.

Era su momento de flaquear, de dejar que todo la hundiera en la miseria y el dolor para que, una vez un nuevo día llegara, pudiera seguir caminando sin miedo a que se quebrara en mitad de camino.

No era débil, él se lo había dicho, y ella le había creído. No era de débiles llorar por los seres queridos perdidos, simplemente era la muestra de que se había sido fuerte durante demasiado tiempo.

No era una endeble mujer sureña, era una superviviente. Él se había encargado de que así fuera.

- Échame una mano…- Susurró.

Alzó su mirada vidriosa hacia las copas de los árboles desnudas, las estrellas brillaban entre las ramas junto a la Luna llena. Se abrazó a sí misma, hundió su cabeza entre sus antebrazos posados contra sus rodillas flexionadas. La ballesta de él posada junto a sus pies.

- Te echo de menos.

* * *

Sentía los labios resecos pero el agua que le quedaba en la botella era para Judith. Aún podía aguantar un poco más, y seguro encontrarían algún lugar donde conseguir más.

El peso de la ballesta en la espalda era asfixiante. A cada paso que daba le golpeaba en su espalda, recordándole que no podía detenerse, que tenía un propósito.

Aquel golpeteo incesante le recordaba a su dueño. Perseverante, incisivo, seguro, firme. Le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza en el presente, en la misión que tenía entre manos. Le ayudaba a mantenerles a salvo.

Beth sonrió para sí misma ante la ironía que eso suponía; aún después de muerto Daryl seguía protegiéndoles.

Miró de soslayo a Judith y el chaleco sujeto a su cintura con el cinturón. Por la parte superior de su mochila asomaba la cabeza de la ardilla que Daryl le había hecho tiempo atrás con el relleno de un viejo cojín y la piel de una ardilla cazada. No era el mejor peluche del mundo, ni el más higiénico, pero se lo había dado él. Podrían dejar atrás cualquier cosa, excepto a esa ardilla y su chaleco de alas. Era innegociable.

Acarició la coronilla de Judith y le besó el pelo con una sonrisa. Judith no levantó su vista del suelo bajo sus pies.

El ruido de un arma al ser amartillada le heló la sangre, congelando sus pasos. La mano que tenía sobre el pelo de Judith descendió hasta su hombro, pegando el cuerpo de la niña al suyo.

Beth tragó grueso sopesando por el origen del sonido si tenía alguna posibilidad real de coger la ballesta a su espalda antes de recibir un disparo.

- No os mováis.

La joven Greene sintió temblar su mentón al escuchar esa voz, al reconocerla. Agachó la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas, que su cuerpo se agitara por el llanto.

El ruido de varias ramas al quebrarse al ser pisadas no le hizo cambiar de actitud, ni ponerse en actitud de defensa. Sabía que no había razón para ello, sabía que por fin había llegado.

- Rick…- Pronunció con voz rota, rasgada, ahogada por las lágrimas.

Abrió los ojos y volvió su mirada hacia su izquierda. Lo lógico hubiera sido que viera el cañón del arma apuntándole, pero lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos claros fijos en ella con sorpresa.

- Rick…- Repitió de nuevo como un mantra, girando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia el antiguo sheriff al que dieron por muerto años atrás. Pero estaba vivo.- Daryl tenía razón…- Dijo con una sonrisa queda, agitando la cabeza con incredulidad. Jamás lo había dudado pero verlo realmente, de pie, allí…

- ¿Beth?- La chica se giró hacia su espalda.

- ¿Carl?- Preguntó dudosa al creer reconocer en aquel chico de pie frente a ella, al niño que una vez juró cuidar cuando había tenido que matar a su propia madre.

Beth sonrió llevándose una mano a la frente, sobrepasada por la situación. Sus piernas flaquearon y se encogió sobre sí misma, apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas luchando por recuperar el aliento. La ballesta cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Una mano se apoyó en su espalda.

- Respira, Beth.- La chica cerró los ojos siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba Michonne mientras acariciaba su espalda en círculos.- Eso es, toma aire por la nariz, y échalo por la boca.

Poco a poco sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, que las fuerzas que parecían haber sido disueltas al dar con ellos, volvieran a ella con más ímpetu.

- Pensamos que no volveríamos a veros.- Confesó irguiéndose. Un tirón en su mano derecha le hizo volverse hacia Judith quien miraba a los tres recién llegados con una expresión difícil de descifrar.- Era a ellos a quienes seguíamos Jude…- Beth escuchó un gemido ahogado a su espalda. Sabía que Rick le había escuchado, sabía que había dado por perdida a su hija. Pero ahora estaba ahí, de pie, de una pieza.- Vamos, ven a conocerlos.- Beth entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Judith acercándose hacia el padre y el hermano que nunca había llegado a conocer y que creyó haber perdido.

* * *

Judith dormía con la espalda pegada a la pared en el colchón contiguo al ocupado por Carl. Michonne hacía guardia en el exterior de la casa mientras Rick y Beth permanecían en silencio sentados en el sofá junto a la chimenea apagada. Así llevaban sin pronunciar palabra desde que la mujer había anunciado que ella realizaría el primer turno de la noche.

Beth había subido sus pies descalzos al sofá, sus brazos sujetaban contra su pecho sus piernas flexionadas. Su rostro descansaba contra sus muslos, su mirada lejos de la de Rick, incapaz de encararle todavía.

El antiguo sheriff no apartaba sus ojos de la niña en la que se había convertido su hija. La última vez que le había visto era apenas un bebé, no había dicho ni una sola palabra entonces, y ahora… Era…

Tragó grueso mirándole emocionado por haberla recuperado. La emoción por reencontrarse con ella, se nubló al fijar una vez más sus ojos en el chaleco de alas que reposaba a los pies de su cama. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, podría haberlo reconocido en un mar de caminantes si se hubiera cruzado con él. Pero allí estaba sin su dueño original.

- Primero cayó Tyreese…- La voz suave de Beth atrajo su atención. La chica no apartaba sus ojos del fuego inexistente de la chimenea.- Sufrimos una emboscada y le hirieron. No pudimos hacer nada.

La chica tomó aire recordando aquellos instantes. El olor de la sangre, el calor de la misma en sus manos intentando taponar la herida sin lograrlo.

- Luego fue Carol, enfermó. No sabíamos qué era pero… Murió mientras dormía.- Miró a Rick esbozando una sonrisa llena de lágrimas.- Al menos, no sufrió. En eso me consuelo cuando lo pienso.- Rick asintió sin saber qué decirle.- Y después…- Beth parpadeó con rapidez, se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano pero era tarea imposible.- Dijo que no necesitaba que le acompañara, que él se iba a encargar de la situación.

Relataba la chica recordando como si fuera el día anterior aquella conversación. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver en su cabeza cómo le obligaba a quedarse atrás para cuidar de Judith. _"No puede quedarse sola, Beth. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta"._

- Las horas pasaban y… No volvía. Siempre lo hacía antes del atardecer. Siempre.- Rick apoyó su mano sobre los pies de Beth, haciéndole ver que le entendía, que estaba ahí para lo que necesitara.- Cuando amaneció salimos a buscarle. No quería traer conmigo a Judith por si…- Tragó grueso, se mordió los labios obligándose a seguir hablando, a no quebrarse todavía. – Pero no podía dejarle sola así que… Cuando le vi allí entre varios caminantes y hombres, tumbado en el suelo…- Fijó sus ojos en la tela que cubría sus rodillas, sus dedos juguetearon con un hilo roto de su pantalón.- Le dije que se quedara atrás. Y lo hizo.- Rick miró a su hija dormida, a la ardilla a la que se abrazaba.- Aún estaba con vida. Había… Había mucha sangre, demasiada…

Cerró los ojos, sus manos cubriéndole el rostro, reviviendo aquel instante.

- Me hizo prometer que te la devolvería. Me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ella, que no me derrumbaría.- Se humedeció los labios y apartó las manos de su cara tomando aire, buscando la calma.- Estaba convencido de que te encontraríamos. Tenía razón.- Esbozó una media sonrisa, correspondida por Rick con un nuevo apretón en su pie.

- Gracias.- Parecía que no había palabras suficientes para decirle lo que significaba haber recuperado a su hija, y más sabiendo el alto precio pagado por aquellos a quienes consideró su familia.

- Le habló de vosotros, le contó historias sobre el tiempo pasado juntos.- Miró a Judith dormida, ajena a lo que ocurría a escasos metros de ella.- Puede que yo sea quien te la haya entregado hoy, ¿pero él? Él la ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo, él le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe. – Beth negó con la cabeza, enérgica.- No me des a mí las gracias.

- No fue culpa tuya.

Ya había entregado a Judith tal y como le había prometido. Había cumplido su promesa, ya podía quebrarse cuanto quisiera, cuanto su cuerpo y alma aguantaran. Y así lo hizo.

Las palabras de Rick hicieron añicos la entereza que había llevado por bandera desde que Daryl había muerto. Esas simples cuatro palabras le hundieron en ese rincón oscuro reservado para llorar a quienes había perdido, y al que no había querido acudir para mantener su palabra.

- No fue culpa tuya, Beth.- Insistió Rick.

Sorprendido vio el rostro contorsionado por las lágrimas de Beth, seguido del resto de su cuerpo abalanzándose sobre él; buscando en sus brazos el refugio que había perdido al ver desaparecer el brillo en los ojos del cazador.

Hundió su cara y su pesar en el hombro del sheriff. Empapó su camisa con el dolor suprimido durante tanto tiempo al ver la sangre en la comisura de los labios de Daryl. Se aferró a él como lo había hecho con el menor de los Dixon ante el ruego de que no dejara que se convirtiera en uno de esos seres.

Lloró porque sabía que Daryl había muerto creyendo que, aun después de todo cuanto había hecho, de cuanto había cambiado, seguía siendo un paleto gilipollas, un don nadie. Lloraba porque aunque ella hubiera intentado hacerle abrir los ojos durante todos esos años, sabía que, había cosas inherentes a él desde la infancia, que jamás lograrían borrar esa imagen negativa de él.

Lloró desconsolada porque por fin era consciente de su pérdida, de lo que su muerte realmente significaba, de que su cuerpo descansaba en aquella tumba que había cavado durante horas. Lloró porque él le había reprochado sus palabras pronunciadas en aquella cabaña años atrás._ "Serás el último hombre en pie",_ había pronunciado él con el aliento entrecortado por la pérdida de sangre y una sonrisa de medio lado, queriendo reírse por su errado vaticinio.

Lloraba porque a cada día que pasaba comenzaba a olvidar el cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo completo al roce de su mano y sólo podía sentir la textura de la tierra con la que había cubierto su cuerpo inerte. Lloraba porque ya no iba a sentir su presencia silenciosa a su espalda cuando salían a cazar. Lloraba porque ya nadie iba a llamarle "Greene" o "princesa" con ese deje jocoso que sólo él dejaba entrever cuando le tomaba el pelo.

Lloraba porque sabía que si estaba ahí con vida, era gracias a él. A esa cabaña quemada, a ese whisky casero, a esos reproches bañados en alcohol y solventados en torno a una mesa llena de mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada.

"_Aún queda buena gente ahí fuera, búscala, Beth"_

Beth sonrió entre sollozos.

* * *

_No sé qué diablos cené anoche pero… Está claro que me pasó factura. Anoté esta idea en una libreta el día anterior, y a la noche ya estaba con ella. _

_Quizá suene un tanto… ¿soberbio? Decirlo pero, me he emocionado yo misma mientras lo escribía. No sé por qué (¿exceso de empatía, hormonas, algo en la comida?) pero, me tocó la fibra jajaja Creo que ayudó mucho escuchar la canción que os indiqué al inicio, me ayudó a meterme en materia. ¡Y de qué manera! _

_Dicho esto, a quienes hayáis tenido la paciencia y la entereza de leer esto, muchísimas gracias. De verdad de la buena._

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo o crítica, será más que bien recibido. _


End file.
